Saukaula Island
'Saukaula Island '''is the third episode of Season 2 (Unexpected) of Unexpected. This is also the 25th overall episode. Overview Mac and Makayla fail to kill their mother, instead sending her to an island. Spencer goes on with the mission of finding Shawn’s dad without Shawn. Shawn goes back to the hospital and receives bad news. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Jennifer Hive * Ciera Erie * Thomas Hale * Mateo Black * Abi Black * Mac Archer * Makayla Archer Recurring Characters * Anna Archer * Dan Conway * Karen McCoy/Holly Grant Story Monologue: Last Time on “Unexpected” the deadly hurricane caused Alyssa destroyed the homes of many in New York. Causing everyone to leave New York and pursue their lives. Mateo, Ciera, Stacey and Danny went looking for Spencer while Shawn was getting sick without colliding with Spencer. They decided to go out to look for Shawn’s dad but now Shawn has no powers. ''(Outside the S.S. House) Shawn: I lost my powers?!?! Mateo: It seems like it. Shawn: How is this possible? Mateo: I have no idea. Shawn: What am I going to do? Mateo: I think the best option would to bring you back to the hospital. (Jennifer runs outside) Jennifer: Wait! Spencer: What’s wrong, Jen? Jen: I need you to get my mom. Spencer: Your mom? I thought you two weren’t talking. Jen: Ever since she divorced my dad I haven’t really. She just called though she said she was worried about me. Spencer: Where is she? Jen: Pennsylvania. Spencer: Oh, great! Jen: Please! I will owe you a big one. Spencer: Okay, I will get your mom. Mateo: Come on, Shawn. We are going to the hospital. Shawn: Ugh! (Super Human Hospital) Thomas: Uh Mr. Conway? Jennifer: Here! Thomas: Oh, you again… Mateo: We are just here to figure out what is wrong with our friend. Thomas: Okay, get on the x-ray. (Mateo and Shawn walk in the room) Jennifer: We should talk after. Thomas: No, I’m good. (New York) Spencer: Whoa! Look at this mess! Abi: It’s completely ruined. Spencer: We better get looking. (S.S House Bedroom) Dan: Hello!?! Where is everyone? (Dan bangs on the sound proof walls) Dan: Help! (Archer’s Home) Anna: Mac! Mac: Yes? Anna: How is training going? Mac: It’s good? Anna: Show me what you got. Mac: Wait, you want me to fight you? Anna: Yeah. Mac: Uh… Anna: Stop being a big baby! Mac: Fine. (Anna throws Poison at Mac) (Mac puts his hands up blocking the Poison) Anna: Good, but you ready for anything. Mac: I am! Anna: How about this! (Anna vibrates in two places) (Anna throws poison Mac from both sides) (Mac blocks one side but gets hit from the other) Mac: Damn! Anna: If you were ready you would have known that you could block it from both sides. Mac: I will practice more. Anna: Yes, get to it. (Mac walks out of the room) Makayla: How bad was it? Mac: I got hit with poison! What do you think? Makayla: Ouch! I can’t stand another minute with her around. Mac: She is a strict and abusive mother. I think it’s about time we teach her a lesson. Makayla: I like where this is going. Mac: How about we just get rid of her…for good. Makayla: You want to kill her? Mac: I mean what good does she do for us? Makayla: Nothing. That is something extremely risky. Mac: We can pull it off. Makayla: Mac, is this you or the darkness talking. Mac: Kayla, it’s me. Mac… Makayla: Okay. Mac: (Smiles) so, it’s settled we are going to kill her. (Metahuman Hospital) Mateo: So why does he not have his powers? Thomas: It seems as it was too late. Mateo: That’s not impossible. We connected them together on time. Spencer has his powers. Thomas: Well there is always a possibility that Spencer might have taken his powers when they connected. Jennifer: Wait, well Shawn did fade out and then back in. Thomas: Wait what!? Mateo: He did!?!? Jennifer: Well yeah. I saw it. Mateo: Why didn’t you tell me? Jennifer: I thought you saw. Mateo: No… Oh no this is bad! This is really bad! Thomas: Let’s just stay calm. Jennifer: What is going on? Mateo: Shawn has the darkness inside of him. Jennifer: What does that mean? (Thomas chuckles at Jennifer not knowing what it means) Jennifer: What!? Tell me! Mateo: The darkness has a long history with Super Humans. Thomas: Metahumans…I prefer Metahumans. Mateo: Okay, Metahumans. They are known for taking over someone or controlling them. Jennifer: Wait! It’s controlling Shawn? Mateo: Yes, and it could lead to bad things. Jennifer: Like? Thomas: Like violence. Many people could die just from darkness. Jennifer: What are we going to do? Thomas: There has been no real cure for it. Well not any that the doctors know about. Jennifer: So we are supposed to sit here and do nothing? Thomas: Basically. Jennifer: This is outrageous! This is my friend! I’m not going to give him a gun and let him murder innocent people! Thomas: We don’t even know if it will lead to violence. This is bad thing to say but the darkness has also made people want to end their life. Jennifer: Again, I am not going to let him hurt his or anyone else’s life. (Jennifer walks out frustrated) (Archer House) Mac: Do you remember the plan? Makayla: Uh…go over it one more time. Mac: You are going to super-speed around Mom. Your speed force should be enough to lift her up and fly out of space. There she won’t be able to breathe and die. Makayla: I don’t feel right about this. Mac: After all she put us through? Makayla: She is just trying to help us become better people when we grow up. Mac: Kayla, if you don’t want to do this you don’t have too. I am not forcing you. Makayla: I don’t want to do it. Mac: Okay, get out the way! I will do it. Makayla: I am not going to let you hurt her. (Mac runs around Anna) (Anna runs the opposite way around Anna) Mac: What are you doing!? Makayla: I’m not going to let you kill her. Anna: What are you two doing!? Makayla: I am saving your life. Mac: No, you weren’t. (Mac blows Makayla away with his breathe) (Makayla flies against the wall and goes unconscious) (Anna goes flying up in the air) Anna: Ahhh! (Anna disappears into space) Mac: It’s done. I killed Anna. (Mac’s eyes go all black) (Makayla looks up at Mac) (Makayla pretends unconscious) (New York) Spencer: I don’t think he is. Abi: I don’t either. I think we should head back. Spencer: Yeah, this place is a huge mess! Abi: I know. I am sorry you had to lose all this. Spencer: Yeah, I am too. (Outside Metahuman Hospital) Thomas: Hey Princess. You seemed upset. Jennifer: I am upset. Thomas: Your friend will be fine. I talked with Mateo. You just have to stop him from using the darkness. Jennifer: And what if he does? How are we supposed to stop him? Thomas: You need to find a way to calm him down. You have to put the one thing they love in front of them. I know this. Jennifer: How could you possibly know anything? Thomas: I had a sister. She had the darkness in her. Jennifer: And? Thomas: She put a lot of people in danger. Jennifer: What was the thing she loved the most? Thomas: Yeah, that was funny part. It was me. Jennifer: You? How could anyone love you? Thomas: (Chuckles) I am not a bad person. Jennifer: Well you kind of act like it. Thomas: Well I’m not. Jennifer: So you just stood in front of her? She stopped? Thomas: Well not quite like that. Jennifer: Oh? Thomas: I was put in danger by another Metahuman. Jennifer: What happened? Thomas: Well from what I heard. My sister had this gut feeling that something was going on. She found me laying on the ground bleeding. The darkness from her eyes went out. It was like it was sucked out of her. Jennifer: Where is she now? Thomas: Well I said I was bleeding out. I almost died. She took the pain from me and healed me. I don’t think she fully knew what she was doing. When she took it all it was too much for her. She fell onto the ground and 5 seconds later she was dead. Jennifer: I am so sorry. Thomas: Yeah, I kind of feel like it’s my entire fault. Jennifer: It’s not. Thomas: I have been trying to find a way to cure to stop the darkness before it hurts anyone else. Jennifer: I really appreciate you telling me this. Thomas: Yeah, it feels good to finally tell someone. (Jennifer smiles) (Saukaula Island) Anna: Mac! You are going to be in big troub- Holly: Hello? Anna: Who are you? Holly: I’m Holly Grant. Anna: Where am I? Holly: You are on Saukaula Island. Anna: The island full of immortality? Holly: Yup! Actually I feel like you and I could get along. Anna: I agree! Holly: I am about to show you something. I have the power to explode this whole island. I don’t do double crossers. Anna: Oh trust me. I won’t. (Holly changes her personal appearance to her real appearance) Anna: Uh… Holly: I’m not actually Holly… Anna: Yeah, I kind of get that. Holly: My real name is Karen McCoy. (Holly Smirks) (S.S House) Jennifer: Guys! Look who is back! Melissa Hive: Hey! I am still confused about everything they told me on the way here. Jennifer: I will tell you later. Mateo: It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Hive. Shawn: Yeah, it’s good to see you. Spencer: So what happened at the Hospital? Shawn: It looks like I’m going to be powerless for a few days. Spencer: Don’t worry I will help you get them back. Shawn: Thanks. (Shawn and Spencer hug) (Their hug makes a shock) Spencer: Ow! Shawn: Sorry, it probably was static. (Ciera’s House) Ciera: (On Phone) ''Hello? I would like to apply for York University. – Thanks! ''(Ciera lays on her bed and looks up to a bunch of Pictures of Mateo) '' '' Trivia TBA